Jade's guilty pleasure
by 5TenDays
Summary: AU Victoria Vega is a pop star. Jade West gets stuck listening to the pop star's latest hit playing on the radio. What will happen once they meet? JORI kinda.
1. Chapter 1

JADE

She can't believe she's here. She wishes she was in a dark place where she could be unseen until the last minute, an alley where she could hide in the shadows until the time comes. Instead she's in a well-lit bookstore surrounded by screaming teenage girls and horny boys. And there's only one person to blame for this nightmare: Victoria Vega.

* * *

It all started a couple of weeks ago. She was switching radio stations while in the car at a red light. Unable to keep searching for a more suitable song once the light had turned green, she suddenly found herself stuck listening to the pop star's latest hit. The song was a fun and catchy one. She hated it. Luckily she managed to change the station after that one song, avoiding to hear the latest news regarding the 20 something year old singer. She couldn't have cared less.

A week after the radio incident she still couldn't take that song out of her head. She had tried it all. Listening to other songs, other types of music, the news radio, she had even tried to stop listening music completely. Nothing had worked. But when she found herself humming that stupid song she finally realized something had to be done. So she decided to listen more of Victoria Vega. She thought that maybe if she listened more of her songs and got to see some of her interviews she would get so sick of her that her mind would probably reject her.

It backfired. Not only did it not work but also her mind couldn't seem to get enough of it. A week after starting with that idea, Victoria Vega had turned into a guilty pleasure of sorts. She would find herself searching for new online videos to watch. She still refused to buy the album, somehow getting it would have been acknowledging she actually liked the singer. Which she didn't.

She wanted to stop, she really did. But somehow she found herself once again searching for her in the computer. And that's how she found out that Victoria Vega was going to be holding a signing for fans in the city the same day as one of her upcoming concerts.

She decided to attend. She told herself that maybe if she went there and discovered that Victoria Vega was in fact a brat or a gank that would erase whatever was happening to her. And then it would all go back to normal.

* * *

And that's how she ended up here. In line with Victoria Vega's (very loud) fans. Waiting for a chance to meet her. She has consciously decided to be the last in line. The crabbier the mood, the worse the impression. At least that's what she is hoping for.

Her only consolation is that there's a coffee store inside this place. Otherwise there would have been a mass murder in place hours ago. These kids (and adults!) seem to have too much lung capacity and not enough pills in them.

After four coffees of waiting (Yes, she measures her time in coffee cups, so what?) she's finally next in line to meet the singer. But first she needs to endure the most awkward encounter she has ever had the displeasure of witnessing.

"So what's your name?" Asks Tori to a very awkward looking, weird haired (she's not even sure how to describe that hair), teenage boy.

"S- Sinjin"

'Great, a stutter' Thinks Jade.

Victoria takes the album cover to get it signed. "That's S-I-N-J-I-N?"

No answer from the boy. A boy that's not exactly looking at her eyes.

"I will take that as a yes..." (awkward) "Here you go"

She hands him the cover practically in front of his face, so it can cross his line of sight. "And thank you for supporting my career."

Jade can't help but notice that not only the other woman is not mean after hours of signing but she's even nice to the creepy ones.

That Sinjin character takes the autographed cover and starts to skip away while humming still without looking up. So of course he runs against her.

"Hey watch-out where you're going. And my eyes are up here!"

"S-sorry" He says while getting uncomfortably closer to her.

"And were you sniffing her earlier?." She realizes that she's defending the singer which only helps to make her angrier. So she takes her frustration out on the boy "Victoria might be nice but I am not. So beat it!"

After that he runs away.

* * *

Now it's finally her turn. Last one. But before she gets to meet her, she sees a scrawny guy talking to the singer. "Tori lets rap this up quickly so we can leave."

She glares at the guy and he seems about to wazz his pants.

"Don't worry Robbie, we have time." The singer answers sweetly while turning to give her a huge smile.

At this Jade realizes this is worse than she thought, this woman is practically shooting rainbows out of her...

"Hi there. What's your name?" Tori asks while eying the other woman curiously.

"Like you care" Jade is nervous (not that she will ever admit to that, not even to herself) so she gets defensive. And everybody knows the best defense is a good attack. But the singer doesn't seem fazed by it, in fact she almost seems amused. This is getting worse by the minute for Jade.

"What are you looking at? I hate people who stare, that's almost as bad as the ones that only look at your boobs." Pointing to an already gone Sinjin.

"Sorry" The other one stops staring after apologizing, although for a second there she thought she saw her checking her boobs before doing so.

The singer takes the CD from Jade's hands. Yes, she bought one, that still doesn't mean she likes her. "So, who should I make this to?"

"West"

"West?" The singer asks while raising a eyebrow. And now Jade hates that eyebrow.

The black haired girl crosses her arms in front of herself. "Yes, West. Have a problem with that?"

"No, no problem." Says Victoria while signing the CD cover. "Here you go. Hope you like it."

"Whatever." She turns around to leave. But before putting the CD in her bag she decides to check the inscription.

"TO WEST, THE WOMAN WITH NO NAME BUT WITH A COOL JERSEY.

LOVE, VICTORIA 3"

She looks at her t-shirt, one of her favorites (not that she wore that and her favorite leather jacket specially for this occasion or anything). And she can't help but think that's a great inscription, so much so that the corners of her lips timidly attempt to move upwards on their own volition.

"Crap" She frowns at this. But she still takes her time to carefully put the CD in her bag for proper safekeeping before finally exiting the bookstore.

She misses the other woman's smile while she looks at Jade's retreating form.

* * *

_A/N: I wasn't really sure about uploading this story. To be honest, I'm still not. So please let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

TORI

The music of one of her current hit songs ends. This is the last song of the night, her way of going out with a bang. People are clapping. Cheering. Shouting her name.

"Thank you guys! I hope you had a great time tonight, I know I did."

After hearing these words the audience seems to get louder. An "I love you Victoria!" can be heard from one of the sides of the full stadium.

"Aww. Thank you. You mean a lot to me as well." People clap and whistle.

"Sadly that was my last song of the night." Says Victoria while pouting and a collective "no" can be heard coming from the audience as an answer.

"Hey, don't be cheeky. You all knew that was the last one. Besides this old lady needs her rest, otherwise I'll be too tired to see you all again tomorrow night." She throws one of those smiles that her fans describe as megawatt and disarming. The crowd, falling under the spell of that smile and the promise of an upcoming performance, decides to agree with her.

"Goodnight everybody!" After saying this, she quickly leaves the stage.

That seems to get the members of the audience out of their trance. They start to clap again and request loudly for one more song.

* * *

She stops to take a breath just outside the stage. The set has been a long one, in fact they have already surpassed the number of songs they usually do, singing some extra ones. She knows her musicians could use the rest. She could use the rest as well.

After the event this morning and a very demanding show, her body is asking for it. But she also knows her mind won't let her, it refuses to stop. Maybe because It can not stop thinking about that girl she met during the signing event earlier today.

It wasn't her clothes, even when the all black ensemble was quite distinctive. It wasn't her t-shirt either, even though that "HEAVEN KNOWS I'M MISERABLE NOW" T-shirt was pretty cool. It was mainly how different she was from her other fans.

As much as she likes those girls (and boys), that's what they are girls. This was a woman. A woman that didn't even seem to like her all that much. So why was she there?.

And OK the eyes might have something to do as well. But she's definitely not thinking about that woman's breast. She won't deny she took a quick look, so quick that she's pretty sure the other didn't even notice. In her own defense, the other woman brought the whole thing up.

"Tori the crowd is getting agitated. But don't worry I found us a good door to exit." The words of Robbie, her manager take her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She turns towards the stage and she can hear that the crowd is getting louder, which she thought wouldn't be possible tonight.

"Robbie you know how I feel about leaving them like that." She shoots a disapproving look towards her manager and friend.

"I know Toro but the guys are tired"

She doesn't even need to take a look at them, she knows he is right. And maybe it's the crowd still going or the fact that she hasn't been able to stop thinking about that meeting. But suddenly an idea comes to mind.

"You are right. I'll go there myself. Just get a mic and the keyboard ready for me and everybody else can start packing."

"No, That's not what I meant."

"I know. But you know as well as I do that everything will get easier if they are happy."

"Ok. Here" Answers her manager while unwillingly handing her a mic.

"Thanks Rob. You are the best" She kisses his head. She's so glad she finally convinced him to cut his hair.

"Yeah. As long as I agree with your crazy ideas I am." She barely gets to hear him while already getting back on the stage.

* * *

As soon as the crowd notices that she's back on stage they seem to calm down a bit.

"Well hello there. I heard that you wanted one more song."

Everybody cheers.

"I'll make you all a deal. I'll play not one but two more songs for you" People start to go wild.

"But you haven't heard my conditions yet" The crowd seems to calm down again.

"I'll play two more songs for you IF you promise to give both songs a chance. A full chance. So do we have a deal?"

No response from a crowd that seems to be confused about what's going on.

"Do we have a deal?" She asks again. This time louder and then moving the mic towards them.

A collective "Yes" can be heard.

"I would pinky swear each one of you but that could take a while, so I'll trust you." People laugh at that

"And as It's just you and and little ol' me, I hope you don't mind if I play." She says pointing at the keyboard.

People clap and "Victoria you rock!" can be heard from afar.

"Well thank you. But you haven't heard me play yet."

She puts the mic in place, sits herself, takes a deep breath and starts playing. "You'll probably recognize this one."

* * *

People seem to be really happy after listening to one of her first hits in a new and raw acoustic version.

She stands again. "Now before I play this next song. Have you ever met someone that's special?"

"Yeah you!" Someone yells.

"Ha. Yeah well, sometimes you meet someone special, so special that they deserve a special song. A song with them in mind. But this time I don't think any of mine are good enough"

Some people boo to this but she chooses to ignore them.

"So I hope you don't mind I borrowed one."

People are probably surprised by the song choice. Is not everyday that you hear "There is a light that never goes out" in one of her shows. But she knew her own songs wouldn't cut it. She's not thinking about the audience right now, about what people will say afterward or what music critics will say about it. She's just putting her all in this performance in the hopes that that woman will hear it somewhere, somehow.

Once the song is over. She simply stands and leaves, only saying a quick "Goodnight everybody" before doing so. And in this way leaving a confused audience behind.

* * *

_A/N: I'm STILL not sure about this. _

_SONG: "There is a light that never goes out" by The Smiths_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Katy A. Awkward, kritiasthegod, KillMeToday, Valley-10, Dagleek and alex02 thank you for reviewing. It really does help.

Also thank you to the guest that reviewed. If you do again in the future, could you add some name/nickname? Because right now I'm not sure if there was only one person or two different people and I wanted to thank you properly.

kn1ghtl3ytumblr: I don't usually delete/edit any of the reviews I get. But I have no idea what some of the stuff you said even mean. I'm also not sure if you were trying to emphasize your point with the caps or plain yelling at me. Still thanks for taking the time to review.

JadeLynAshley: Thanks for the input. Would like to hear what you think of this new chapter.

ScottyBGood: Challenge accepted

* * *

JADE

She can't believe what she's doing. She would probably find this situation funny if it weren't happening to her.

It had all started with that annoyingly catchy summer song. But now the situation is even worse. Granted, she no longer has that damn song stuck on repeat in her head. But that's only because a different song has taken it's place.

* * *

It had all started the day before, right after her encounter with the pop-star, she had decided to forget all about Victoria Vega. After all, she had proven to herself that she hated her smile, that she hated how nice she was and that she hated her eyebrows. So what if she hated that smile because it was so full of light that seemed able to take down buildings and armies with its strength? What if she hated how nice she was because it somehow made her invulnerable to all of Jade's crankiness? What if the reason why she hated those eyebrows was because every time the left one rose it seemed to put her in her place while simultaneously telling her "I got you" loud and clear. That was besides the point. The point was that she hated Victoria Vega. Yes, THAT was the point. Clearly.

So the logical next step (in Jade's mind) was to forget all about her. Because Victoria Vega wasn't worth her time. Surely she had proven herself that already. So she would just do that, forget all about her. That meant no more internet searches. That should have been easy, right? Wrong.

Not even a day had gone by and she was already getting twitchy. She had forgone her, by now, nightly Vega video ritual. Of course, she didn't call it like that, she didn't see it as that, for her it was just a little internet search. And she kept telling herself she could be just fine without it.

But by 3 am she was still tossing and turning in bed, not able to fall sleep. And that's when she decided she needed "just one more search". She told herself just one little search could do no harm. And that's when she saw it.

Apparently, after the singer's first concert in the city had ended, a fan had uploaded the cover made by Vega to close the show. The video had gone viral by the time Jane saw it, it had millions of hits. Not only that but, unknown to Jade, it was also the talk of the town. Everybody wanted to know who was the special someone the pop-star was referring to. Everybody except Jade, who got so caught up in the song itself that she neglected to see or hear anything else.

* * *

Now here she is, watching that video for the thousand time and damn if that song isn't perfect. The song choice is great on its own, being a little dark and romantic in an odd way. But on top of that, the pop-star's version of it manages to be passionate, while at the same time show a sweet side to it that she didn't even know this song could have until now.

Once the song ends, she takes a look around. It's a mess as usual. She is an untidy person by nature, but she can't afford to be one here. Her place is really small and her clutter can get out of hand really fast if she doesn't do something about it. So she needs to keep herself in check. That means she needs to tidy up a bit.

She reluctantly gets up from her bed, where she has been watching the video on her laptop. But before doing that she gets the video running once more.

There is clothes all over the place. She starts to pick it up and that's when she sees it. It's her favorite T-shirt. Once she has it in her hands she pauses for a second and looks at it. Suddenly everything comes together in her mind: the T-shirt, the song in the background, the words "HEAVEN KNOWS I'M MISERABLE NOW " looking at her. That's when something finally clicks for her.

"Holy chiz"

She then runs to get her something from a small wardrobe. Once in front of it she searches at the bottom. That where she finds the CD. It was there for two reasons. First, she hadn't been able to find a better place to keep it safe than that one. But most importantly, during this week she needed to keep it out of reach to avoid playing it. She takes it out and looks at the inscription.

"TO WEST, THE WOMAN WITH NO NAME BUT WITH A COOL JERSEY,

LOVE, VICTORIA 3"

"Not enough" She then goes back to her laptop. Stops the video and opens a new search. "VICTORIA VEGA COVER LOS ANGELES"

The same video she's already watching is the first hit. She scrolls down and that's when she sees it "Victoria Vega - There is a light that never goes out cover + intro (live in LA)"

She opens the video and as soon as it starts it does with the singers voice.

"**...next song. Have you ever met someone that's special" **She usually hates when a video starts mid sentence (Not only the person didn't start to record on time but then they didn't even bother to edit it properly) but now she couldn't care less, all she can focus on is what the singer is saying.

"**Yeah you!**" She almost growls at the recording when hearing that. She just wants to hear HER.

"**Ha. Yeah well, sometimes you meet someone special, so special that they deserve a special song. A song with them in mind but this time I don't think any of mine are good enough. So I hope you don't mind I borrowed this one" **The video follows the pop-star as she sits and then as the song stars. And even though the song is playing again, Jade is no longer paying attention to it. The singer's words are still running through her mind. _"sometimes you meet someone special"_, _"they deserve a special song"_

"_Could it be?" _She wonders. But she tells herself she must be wrong. She's probably referring to someone else. But then again it was a The Smiths' song and played the same day they met!.

Now Jade is pacing all over her tiny place, making her look like a caged wild animal.

She knows she won't be able to forget all about her now, not with this doubt running through her mind. "Damn Victoria Vega!"

But then she suddenly stops in the middle of her place and a mischievous smile appears on her face. 'Well I guess I'll just got to get myself some answers then".

* * *

_PS: I want to include another cover song. I have a song in mind but I'm not sure if it fits the story well enough. So I'm open to suggestions. It does need to be out of Tori's comfort zone and what you think Jade would enjoy listening to (Not only Goth please, I like to think she would have a broader taste than that)._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sometimes is difficult to get in the necessary mood to write a specific type of story.

* * *

TORI

She knew when she sang that cover that other people would find out about it. This is a world where the internet dictates big part of the news and word travels faster than it used to. But even when her album is one of the best selling ones and her latest hit is currently number one on the Billboard chart, still she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.

* * *

It had all started this morning when the sound of her cellphone woke her up.

Still half sleep she had reached to get the device from the night stand, while internally cursing herself for bringing it to the hotel bedroom the night before, and checked who the caller was while still only opening one eye to do so. "Crab!" It was her agent.

For a second there the idea of ignoring the call crossed her mind. But she knew that that would only make things worse, so she picked the call. Before she could even say hi though, she received a scream as a way of greeting from the other end of the line "Tori Vega!"

That immediately got her in a bad mood. Not only the other one chose to wake her up in one of her first mornings off in months but now she was also getting yelled at. So she decided to yell back "Trina Vega!"

Yes, Trina Vega was her agent. And even though it even surprised her in the beginning, she could honestly say now that she was a damn good one.

"Don't mock me Tori! Not after what happened..."

"I didn't do it!" She could almost hear her sister rolling her eyes at the quote. But she couldn't help it, it's a classic.

"Don't interrupt me, Tori Vega. And less of all to make a cartoon joke, not the time to be a nub"

"Not the time?" She was almost whining at that point. She knew it was childish, but it was one of her automatic responses to headaches, and her sister yelling at her was an almost guaranteed way to get one. "You are the one who decided to wake me up early in the morning!"

"It's almost noon Tori and I wouldn't have had to do it if you haven't gone serenading a girl in front of thousands!"

"Wait what?" That finally did it, she was fully awake then.

"I know you since you were born. So don't try to tell me that that morbid love song everybody is talking about wasn't for a girl. So who is she?"

"Everybody? Who's everybody?"

"Don't try to change the subject, this is your sister asking, your agent will talk to you about the rest later. Now dish!" Once Trina had started as her agent she had picked up this annoying habit of talking about herself in the third person, while dividing herself in two different "modes" (that's how she called them): Agent mode and sister mode. And apparently it was sister mode time.

Victoria took a deep breath, she needed it for what was coming. But of course Trina Vega couldn't wait that long "Tori, I'm talking to you!"

"Yes, I heard you. Geez"

"So spill." Trina demanded.

"There's no one" Ok So maybe that denial came to quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Because you sing songs about been run over by a truck all the time"

"That's not what the song is about!" Could her sister really be that dense?.

"Exactly. So who- is-she?" She stepped right into that one, that would teach her to not underestimate her sister next time.

"Ok is..."

"Oh my god. Is not that actress again is it?"

"No Tr..."

"Because I think we established already that playing a superhero on TV doesn't automatically make you a nice person in real life"

"I'm telling you is not her!" She would never let that one go. "You don't know her anyway" She just wanted this conversation to be over.

"I know everybody" But apparently her sister wouldn't make it easy.

"Look. You don't know her because I don't know her. She's just someone I met by chance and will probably never get to see again"

"But you want to?"

Yes, of course she wanted to. She would have shouted from the rooftops if she thought that could have helped in any sort of way. But there was just no point. Not that she would confess any of that to her sister."It doesn't matter"

"So you are telling me that **"someone special, someone so special that they deserve a special song"** (Trina stated using a mockingly dreamy voice) doesn't matter?"

That got Tori completely off guard. "Hey, how do you know what I said?"

"Well there's this new invention called a cellphone and some of them have this neat little devices called cameras" Her sister replied like if she were talking to a 4 year old.

"I know t..."

But apparently the explanation didn't end there because, disregarding Tori's interruption, she continued "If you add those to the fact that there's something called the IN-TER-NET, where people can upload videos. Well..."

Tori managed to stop getting offended by her sister treating her like an idiot for a minute and was finally able to focus on the last part of the sentence (disregarding the condescending tone for the time being)."Someone uploaded a video of the song?!"

"Someone? Several people did it"

"Really?!"

"Tori you sang a cover song of a band that doesn't suit your repertoire at all. A classic some would say. What were you expecting?"

"I don't know..." Tori's voice was barely a whisper. Somehow when she did it she wasn't thinking about repercussions or what would happen next. She's usually very conscious about every step she makes career wise but, for some reason she couldn't (or was not ready to) pinpoint, she wasn't this time. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it._ "What did I do?"_

An uncomfortable silence took over the conversation then. Trina could almost feel Tori's self-doubts starting to surround the both of them like a thick fog. That's when she decided she could not let this depressing silence to keep stretching any longer.

"Your agent is gonna talk to you next Tori"

Tori was about to reply. Knowing that her sister didn't give her the chance.

"Victoria have I at any point stared you in the wrong path on your career?"

She wasn't expecting Trina to ask her something like that, and while sounding so serious.

"No, of course not"

"So this is what I want you to do. Are you paying attention Victoria?" She might have been offended if her sister had not sound so caring (albeit still strong) while asking that.

"You have another concert tonight. I want you to go there knowing your fans still like you"

"Bu..." Tori wanted to explain why she doubted that statement. But there was no need, when the other one already knew.

"You are still you, even after serenading someone. Same looks, same voice. You just concentrate on giving an awesome show, one that knocks their socks off. Trust in your own talent, I'll take care of the rest."

"_I'm so thankful I have such a great agent" _"Trin..." She said sounding a little teary.

"Love you too little sis" The other replied just before hanging up.

"_And I love my sister"_

* * *

Big crowds never stop surprising her. And how different they can be from one night to the next always amazes her. She doesn't know how to explain it, the feeling she gets from a crowd and how much that can affect a performance. Sometimes is more a vibe than a particular action, but it can certainly affect her performance in a profound way.

That's why she is so nervous about any negative reaction after hearing last nights cover song has gone viral. She hasn't had the chance of seeing the video herself yet (Or so she says, the truth is that she 's been avoiding it, to also avoid those dreaded comment sections) but apparently it has millions of hits already. The last thing she wants is someone mocking her (and that very special moment) in the middle of a concert.

But, as much as she would like to, she can not delay this. She takes a deep breath and goes on stage.

Here she is now, in front of a sold out crowd for a second time in a row. She's nervous in an uncomfortable way, she can only hope is not noticeable. She takes a second to search the crowd as a way of relaxing and that's when she sees it. A sign that reads "LET ME BE YOUR SOMEONE SPECIAL". She can't help but smile at that.

She's ready now.

* * *

PS: There was suppose to be another song making an appearance in this chapter. If someone is still reading this and want to express their opinion. Would you rather the next Tori chapter continue where this one left of and see (read) a new cover taking place during this concert or jump to a later date without it and have it later on?


End file.
